tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Raydin Steelfang
Raydin Steelfang is the Archmage of the College of Winterhold in the events of "New Kingdoms". His true nature is still a mystery to all those who know him, in part because of his seemingly strange powers, in part because he does not speak much to others. Birth and Childhood Raydin was not born like most children - when he was conceived, his mother fled to Coldharbour to make sure he was perfectly safe from all outside influence, for she herself was an extremely powerful sorceress who feared the interference of the outside world. Raydin was born a vampire alngside his twin sister Sylarys, gifted with the warped strain that his father and mother possessed. He grew up with his mother within a Simulacrum constructed by Molag Bal, for hithero unknown reasons. When Raydin was born, it was said that his eyes flashed with an unusual, even terrifying amount of comprehension that Molag Bal feared. Most details of his birth are sketchy, but it is known he was born before his sister Sylarys, who was taken by Molag upon her birth Raydin was trained since 6 to become a fatal killer. His mother Alyssa taught him the art of electrokinesis and other magics, while his own vampiric line came with its unique set of powerful magical abilities. Molag Bal pitted him against daedra everyday, fighting with a single weapon or magic form till he mastered it. Such continued for all forms of magic and weaponry, until Raydin was familiar with most conventional weaponry. Such treatment continued until Raydin was biologically 18. He stopped aging when he turned 18. Return to Mundus Raydin Steelfang returned to Mundus after his father entered to Coldharbor to save his mother. Upon his return, the mysterious group known as the Shadow Watch attempted to find him and they did, in the College. Raydin did not see much action, until he began to personally investigate the bombings on Windhelm with the Shadow Watch. Eventually, Raydin engaged in battle with Tarrov and with the Shadow Watch, he attempted to contain the explosions that Tarrov planned to pull off upon death. At that time, his powers were not fully developed yet, thus he was unable to perform extreme feats of power. He ascended the position of Archmage rather reluctantly on advice from his father's best friend, the Master Wizard of the College, Vauban. Time as Archmage Raydin spent the next 15 years after the defeat of the infamous Tarrov to restructure and renovate the College into a fortress of magic. He increased discipline within the institution entrusted to him and ensured that things ran smoothly, with Vauban's help. Most of the major choices were still made by him, contrary to popular belief. Along with the vampire Tavion, Sylarys, the Shadow Watch and the Templars, he brought Whiterun back from the darkling dimension after it was banished. That was the singular remarkable thing he did. He is also attempting to tutor a mage known as Astrid in mind magic, after she experienced terrifying visions projected by the self proclaimed Ash God Adawulf Sea-Born Raydin also developed a bad habit of writing unsavoury books in that 15 years. Personality and Appearance Raydin can be variously described in various contradictory terms where his behaviour is concerned. He is generally laid back and seems to lack ambition, but when the time to be serious comes, he is rarely at the back trying to pull strings. Also, he seems generally emotionless to most people, but he does empathize with most people around him and tries not to make enemies, unless it is inevitable. Raydin also has a bad taste for writing fantasy, erotica and science fiction. His works are notorious among the mages in the College, who always have insults regarding them. Raydin's writings have never garnered a single line of praise before. Raydin generally lazes around in the College and almost never uses his powers. He always thinks the world is a great place. Raydin himself has completely white, straight hair that is relatively short and not spikes. He has a face that is borderline androgynous, but still masculine looking, with not a single strand of facial hair. His eyes are a light blue colour and his pupils will contract to slits in high light environments. He is tall for a Breton, standing about six feet and well muscled. Powers and Abilities Raydin Steelfang possesses a vast amount of powers and abilities, a fraction being magical, but many being beyond even common magic. He already possesses extreme strength, speed, agility and stamina, far beyond even a transformed werewolf, allowing him to even break weapons with his bare hands. Raydin channels his natural benefits to aid him in fighting unarmed and with a sword, both of which he uses martial arts that have never been seen before. Raydin is right handed and uses his sword "Fatality's Endeavour" in his right hand, although he carries all other weapons with a left handed grip. It is unknown why he does such. Raydin is also extremely resilient to damage and heals remarkably quickly from his injuries. He rarely tires and his magicka seems to never run out. He is capable of flight and so practically immune to falling damage. Due to the use of Raydin's soul as a phylactery for his own soul, a paradoxical loop is created, preventing him from being corrupted by daedric princes in any way and making him immune to all forms of soul trap. Magically, Raydin Steelfang is capable of performing many feats, including massive energy projection on scales that are capable of devastating cities, either as elemental attacks (e.g. electrokinesis) or as purely ejected magicka. He is a powerful mind mage and can easily see into other's minds, alter their memories or crush their brains, while protecting his own (which are still protected by additional barriers). Raydin also can use a crimson mist, either as an area attack or as focused bolts to rapidly drain his enemies of their vitality, courtesy of his vampire powers. He can also control the winds to create massive gales. Raydin is also capable of projecting up to seven copies of himself as illusions, all of which can use spells. If the illusions are killed, they explode with extreme power which will kill most things around them. He can also perform a powerful paralysis skill that traps people until he lets them go. Raydin Steelfang can also manipulate life energies by converting them into magicka or vice versa. He can perform such to rapidly kill many opponents. He is also capable of transferring the life energies among any number of individuals. This ability is non magical in nature, being an innate part of his warped vampirism. Another ability Raydin possesses is the ability to send fear into anyone simply by locking eyes with them. It is an ability inherited from his mother and it is non magical in nature. The daedric symbols on his left hand allow him to create portals to Oblivion which he can use for transport or to trap people. By using this, Raydin can banish things out of the Aurbis. He still has many as of yet untapped abilities. It is known he will survive even if the godhead awakens. Equipment Raydin uses his silver sword, enchanted with banish, most often. It's a normal sword with no extraordinary properties. His sword "Fatality's endeavour" is a glowing blue daedric longsword which tears life out of opponents it hits. Souls taken by it go to Coldharbour instead of the dreamsleeve. The sword is unbreakable and will fly to his hand if he calls for it. He can project energy ribbons with this blade. He wears a full set of armor plated robes, made of strange, ebony like material. It regenerates if it takes damage. Trivia * Raydin is commonly described as "the most useless character ever" by his creator, Datadragon Odahviing, for he has powers similar or even beyond the divines and daedric princes, but never uses them. * Raydin is based on the concept of the "superflous man" * Raydin loves to write erotica the most, even though he is completely incapable of writing it. A section in the arcaneum is dedicated to his writings. * Raydin is generally seen as incompetent by most members of the College. People laugh at him most of the time and nobody takes him seriously. * Raydin will only date girls that are Breton or Nord. It's not explained why * Raydin originated as an attempt to create a character that was like a scientist probing a brain in the vat, the brain being the dreamer, of course. His writing generally mimics what happens in RP Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Vampires Category:Undead